Gold annuli are known which can carry diamonds or other gems, such as in particular wedding rings. It is nowadays common to wear simultaneously two or more such annuli. Such devices make it possible to modify to a certain extent a jewel in the course of time, since a first ring can be given as a gift, then a second one and so further, on special occasions such as anniversaries and other special celebrations.
The drawback of these multiple independent annuli is that their respective rotational position cannot be defined and hence it is imperative that they remain strictly symmetrical in their shape and decoration, since otherwise, the esthetic effect which is sought, would not be obtained. The present invention is aimed at providing a ring comprised of several annuli, which tends to obviate the above-mentioned drawbacks.